The Legends Of Fate
by 1Echelon1
Summary: This is not twilight, but it is because of Twilight that i wrote it, based on a dream i had in which i have a crazy journey, become a vampire but i dont get bitten! AND i have a handsome boyfriend... with loads of twists and adventures ;
1. Chapter 1

_I have the rights of this story, for once, its based I suppose on all the vampire books I have ever read so many… but if it wasn't for twilight I wouldn't have liked vampires… so thank you Stephanie x _

_I would also like to act that sometimes the story can be a blur, I know this is so corny but its based on a dream I had… yup just like Stephanie! I had a dream of being like the Volturi, but not evil?! Confusing much __J_

_Hope you enjoy, please review even if you don't like it and tell me what I could do better x_

**The Legends Of Fate **

**Preface-**

I had a secret, a secret that no one knew, not even my family.

See I was rare, very rare. A stranger had come to me when I was little and told me the shocking secret. I had told no one since that age and the legends that the women had mentioned hadn't come true. Yet.

**Chapter 1-**

I got up like any other day, nothing special, except I was going to find out that it was the most important day of my life. I had over slept again- typical me! I rushed down the stairs half dressed, bag in one arm, P.E kit in the other. I shouted to my mum to hurry up and that I was going to be late for school.

I was in High School Year 10, which was a very important year. All my friends had said I was lucky being a smart kid who would pass in a flash, I hated it, I was expected to get A in many subjects I didn't want to be over average or genius, I wanted to be me!

I grumbled at the time when I got in the car and my mum told me to shut my mouth. I grumbled one last time before looking out the window, people were walking around as usual, teenagers going to school and mothers taking the little children to primary. This is what I was good at, analysing peoples behaviour, but I would later find out that I had really misjudged someone very important.

I managed to stagger into form a few minutes before the bell went and my form tutor gave me the usual glare for my lateness in the morning, I felt like shrugging and saying go away but quickly shut my mouth. I smiled down at my best friend and she smiled back and started telling me about a new video that someone on you tube had uploaded. I smiled at myself and continued to listen, yes so far the day was pretty average.

The first two lessons went by in a flash surprisingly, I hated my chemistry teacher and the lesson seemed to drag on, but today seemed different. I walked up to my friends who were all standing together laughing and play fighting, as usual, I smiled at them but had a weird feeling someone was watching me. I quickly looked behind me and was surprised to see no one staring, when I felt like I was being watched usually it was normally true!

I glanced back to my friends and they hadn't seemed to noticed my weird glances behind me, but one. The most understanding friend I had, quiet but kind. She looked at me and beckoned for us to walk slightly off to a quieter part of the back field. She stopped in a quiet spot and with a sly smile she said "I know your secret Megan" this took me back because usually Charlotte didn't pry. I had a sickness in my stomach and felt like dying. My mind was a continuous circuit- she knows, she cant, she knows, she cant, she knows, she… "Megan" I looked up out of my trance and looked at her with serious eyes "What do you know?" "Oh come on everyone knows!" "Knows what?…" "…That your in love" I didn't know wherever to scream or laugh at this point. She didn't know my secret. It was just a rumour going on between my friends, this would be their way of explaining why I was so quiet these days. I decided to laugh. Charlotte looked at me as if I was crazy "What's funny?" she looked at me seriously. "You have it wrong Charlotte, I am not in love" at that I walked off smiling back to the group of our friends.

The lesson before lunch was also by in a flash, but yet again I had a weird feeling of someone watching me from behind me, every time I looked no one looked my way. Lunch flashed by and English was the usual funny self. I looked at the clock and sighed- one more lesson then I could go home and get ready to go out with my friends. The bell rang and I jumped up and headed towards my last lesson- Physics.

I got my stuff out and sat at my usual seat. I could feel the gaze on me yet again and fought the urge to turn round. The teacher explained today's experiment and everyone got to work. I started to retrieve an ammeter but felt a pain slice through my skull, I screamed out in agony and crumpled to the ground.

People were rushing around me calling my name, but I didn't recognise their faces, I was so distracted by the wind that started to lift me off the ground. Peoples worry was changed into screams of horror and shock when they saw I was floating with both arms out and my legs together in mid air. The wind continued to blow round me and sparks erupted from my body. I looked into the faces of those who were shocked, but my mind focused on one. A tall, mysterious boy called Ethan who I knew hardly anything about, except from one thing, I had been in love with him from the first day we met.

Sparks continued to erupt from my body and the wind continued to blow round me like a circle of protection, It then clicked, my secret, the women, the legends- they were coming true. I was becoming something different, not human. I continued to stare into Ethan's shocked eyes. My vision started to blur, I became dizzy, the room spun round me in different colours until everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

I woke with a start. People were crying but mostly gasping- Had I changed that much? I sat up and saw the same people, no ambulances, no emergency, just my class and obviously concerned friends who had filtered into the classroom. Maybe they knew what I was, I had to defend myself I stood up and backed away to the wall. I glanced in front of me to see Ethan calm and still watching me with wide eyes.

He stepped forward and put out his hand "Megan you have to trust me, I know about the legends" I looked at him with shocked eyes and he read my expression "I know what you are, because we are the same" My biology teacher stepped forward and looked at both of us "And so the Legends were true, the queen and king reunited at last" I gasped and looked at Ethan. He looked as shocked as me.

"No…No this cant be happening" I stuttered looking at Mrs Barclay.

"My real name is Lenobia and I am like both of you" my biology teacher spoke directly to both of us.

I looked around the class to see shocked faces of awe at me! Did they know? It wasn't like I was pretty. My best friend Laura came over to me with a mirror and sniffled "You had better have a look at yourself"

I looked into the reflection and gasped, I really looked like what I was meant to be. I had black hair, not the cheap dyed stuff but the glossy thick flowing curtain of hair that shimmered like in the adverts, but better. I had a swooping fringe and it was layered. My eyes were golden with a hint of red and my skin was pale. My lips were rounder and were tainted slightly redder than before. All I could think at that moment was, I am beautiful, at last I am who I have always wanted to be!

I looked up and gasped when I realised one of the changes, my vision was much stronger than before, were the legends right? Would I be stronger, faster, intelligent? I looked at my best friends- Laura, Charlotte, Emma, Jess and Alice. They were looking at me with wide eyes and shock as well. I looked over to Lenobia "The legends said you would be shocked and delighted…" I scrunched my face up in pain- how was I going to explain this to my family? "…and they mentioned the circumstances you would have to explain everything in" I sighed and sat on the bench. "They can't know!" I almost shouted. "They have to, unless your going to wipe their minds!" I looked at her again and sighed. "Oh god what am I going to do?" I looked towards Ethan. He couldn't be what the legends said he was… it was just to perfect…

"Megan what is the secret?" Jess asked.

"You cant know!" I shouted at her. "Megan they have to know" Ethan replied looking grave. "No…" I replied tears rolling down my face. He tried to wrap his arms round me but I shrugged away. "No…"

I tried to run out the room but his arms caught me into a hug before I could leave. I spasmed in shock as our skin touched and looked into his eyes full of surprise. He was it…he was the one…the one in the legend… the one who I was deeply in love with…my soul mate.


End file.
